Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to social networking systems and, in particular, to recommending users for an event created using a social networking system.
Social networking systems provide a useful environment in which their users can connect to and communicate with other users. Different social networking systems provide various mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. Some social networking systems also include tools and/or functionality allowing users to calendar events for coordinating activities with other users. In addition to providing event scheduling for users involved, calendaring tools or functionality of a social networking system also provide a socializing function of informing users of activities of users to whom they are connected.
When creating an event, a social networking system inviting users to an event, or “inviting user,” identifies the additional users invited to the event. Often, this requires the inviting user to navigate through other users connected to the inviting user. This manual identification of users may make it difficult for the inviting user to comprehensively identify additional users for inviting to an event.